Driving Her Crazy
by PD31
Summary: Tori knows how to drive Jade crazy at school. Jade knows how to return the favour later on.


**Driving Her Crazy.**

**Summary: **Tori knows how to drive Jade crazy at school. Jade knows how to return the favour later on.

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Victorious, any of the episodes or any of the characters.

**AN: This is M-rated for a reason, people. Kiddies, hit the back button or close the browser.**

* * *

Some people think I'm crazy for the way I talk to Jade. Most would be too scared to say these things to her but it's how things _work_ between us. When people have commented, they've thought I've gone too far. What they don't know is that she loves it – and I love her reaction to it…

Even from the start there was always this _thing_ between us, some vibe, some _spark_; it seemed weird – hell it IS weird –but it was always there, always between us but, because of Beck, she had to suppress it, channel it – she had to stand on the other side of that fine line between love and hate. Now, though, she's _all mine_, and I enjoy every moment of it.

Even though we don't _have_ to pretend, it's fun that we still do. Everyone knows Jade's not the most patient of people so pushing her buttons makes me seem braver – or stupider – than I really am. But the truth is that I love driving her crazy – in more ways than one. I love doing all the little things that annoy her, just a little bit. I love getting that temper of hers to flare up just a notch or two. My Jade is a passionate creature so I get to stoke those flames and drive her wild, knowing she'll do the same to me later…

"Don't push me," she'll growl, while her eyes tell me that I should do just that.

So I do. I've spent all day today pushing as hard as I dare, driving her crazy and knowing that tonight she'll return the favour.

The look she gives me during our last class… it suggests that even _I've _gone too far this time.

"Hold out your wrist" she instructs as we leave the room together, behind the rest of the kids. I comply and she seizes it, none too gently, and leads me unprotesting to her car.

"In" she commands. Again I obey and strap myself in. She slides into the driver's seat and doesn't utter another word during the short journey to her house. On arrival she wordlessly exits the car, motioning me to do the same. She takes my wrist again and drags me inside and straight down to the basement; my mouth is watering with anticipation.

Dragging me to the farthest corner of the basement, to her little "playroom" as she calls it, she takes the hem of my shirt and yanks it up over my head. But instead of removing the item she uses it to immobilise my arms above my head. I can see her evil grin as she places a cuff around my right wrist, wraps the chain around the beam behind me and then snaps the other cuff shut around my left. Now, at last, I give a nervous swallow at what she may have in mind as her grin widens by the second.

My shirt is discarded and my bra follows it to the ground; she makes short work of my pants and pantie and within seconds I'm naked before her. She takes full advantage of the opportunity to rake her eyes up and down my body, appraising what she sees, claiming ownership of it all with just a simple look. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You've been a bad girl today." Finally she speaks in a slow, low, deliberate and seductive whisper. "And bad girls get _punished_," her tone is taunting but I can only shiver in anticipation.

The palm of her hand slaps the inside of my thigh; I wince with the pain and emit an involuntary yelp. Her response is simply to smirk, revelling in my discomfort. Another slap, higher up the other thigh elicits another yelp.

"What's the prob?" she breathes into my right ear, tickling my skin with her long, black hair. The next part of her 'torture' is to slip a blindfold on me; I am now robbed of sight _and_ mobility. In short, I am even more completely in her power.

I can hear her retreating footsteps and I groan in frustration as she departs, laughing as she does. The room is silent, I strain to hear the faintest of sounds but there is nothing. Suddenly I feel a tickle on my leg; her breath.

"You took your boots off," I conclude.

"Very good Vega" she growls and begins kissing a trail up my left leg, starting at the knee. The trail continues up my midriff, then my left breast, then my shoulder, neck and finally cheek.

"That's not all I took off," she whispers in my ear; to prove it bare flesh brushes against bare flesh. Her hand rests on my shoulder as she swings around to my other side and takes my ear lobe between her teeth. She is surprisingly gentle with her teeth, less so as she tugs on it, blending pleasure and pain in one motion. Her lips then take the return journey down my right hand side, stopping again just above the knee before working their way back up the inside of my thighs, alternating legs with each kiss and getting closer, ever closer.

Finally, after the excruciating torture and teasing, she reaches the target and delivers the coup de grace. Still deprived of sight, my other senses are on high alert and, feeling ultra-sensitive, it isn't long before I'm bucking against her tongue and her lips as she licks and sucks, pushing me closer to and then over the edge of ecstasy.

As I catch my breath and come down from my high I feel her soft, sweet lips against my cheek. She removes the blindfold and I take in her lovely, nude form in the dim light of the room. She removes my restraints and I pull her into my embrace, one she returns with still the old trace of reluctance.

Leaving our clothes where they lay, hand-in-hand she leads me up to her room. I surprise her slightly by pushing her gently but firmly across the threshold, closing the door and leaning against it, eyeing her with a predatory look of my own as I draw myself up to my full height, doing everything I can to appear imposing. I take a step towards her, never breaking eye-contact.

"My turn," I whisper as I continue my advance…

* * *

**AN: Ok, that was my first attempt at a Jori fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. If so, please let me know, or if you didn't, please let me know that instead.**


End file.
